Love, Loyalty, Loss
by LyknScribe
Summary: When hearts are young, they rule the mind. Lucius, Severus...Lily and James, Lily and Severus..Someone will end up hurt...decsions of the heart..and of the war must be made. What will make the decsion? Heart, Mind..love..loyalty? ...or loss?
1. A Fox's Foy

Fic Title: Love, Loyalty and Loss

Ch. Title: Winters Lost War

Rating: T

Written Date: Jan. 07, 2005

Penname: LyknScribe

Pairing: Lucius/Severus & Severus/Lily & Lily/James

Summery: When hearts are young, they rule the mind

+START+

The dawn slowly broke free from the darkness splashing it's warmth on the icy world below. That was always the way with the first day of spring. Each tiny glint of sunlight winning the winter war against the frozen landscape. The songs of the birds of spring echoed though the trees while the pitter patter of melting ice sickles joined in the chorus. It was in this moment of peace that all seemed right with the world.

Despite how beautiful it all seemed on that crisp march morning, the rules of the world dictate - it couldn't stay that way. The soft song of spring what shattered by the sound of baying hounds. The crystal white landscape suddenly inhabited by a bright red fox as it dashed along the frozen tundra. As if the chain reaction had begun soon twelve or thirteen hounds followed suit, and we tailed by two young men on horseback.

One rode atop a large black stud, the horse was of a fine shape as it's long legs picked it ways across the melting land, just in front of him was a white horse, all but missed in the white save it's black saddle. The rider atop the ebony stallion wore all black from his chaps and boots to the long black hunting robe that fit snugly to his impressive features. As if dressed to match the young man on the white mare wore the same colors as the pelted animal beneath him, even long white hair beneath his white helmet.

The hounds were gaining and the fox had tried all of it's tricks to no avial in the last ditch effort the small red creature sprinted onto the snow covered iced pond. The dogs continued the chase and weighing little more than the creature the mounted riders saw no change from land to the iced pond. The black stallion had gained on his companion and took the lead by two links. He rider spun around in the saddle to shout at the other rider,

"Come on you slacker! Looks like dinners on you Malfoy, Cause the fox is mine!"

The white mare suddenly halted, digging her front hooves into the snow and tossing the rider from the saddle. Unharmed Lucius got up and looked at Severus as he raced across the seemingly innocent snow.

"There's always a first time!"

Lucius shouted back before turning back to the stubborn mare, as he tired to tug her forward she refused to move forward. Moving in front of her by a few feet he tried to pull her forward to no avial. The sound of something cracking caught his attention he looked at his feet at froze. It was ice. He jumped back to where the mare was standing wisely enough on the ground, he spun to warn Severus who was half way across the deadly ground, but as soon as he opened his mouth he heard an awful sound. The sound of cracking, but in a much louder way, a shout and then the sound of splashing water¼

+END+

Aren't I mean? Got to love Cliff Hangers.

Please Oh, Please Review.

No Flames.

Kisses and Cuddles,

LyknScribe


	2. The Icy Dept

Title: Love, Loyalty, and Loss

Ch.Title: Death?

Rating: T

Pen Name: LyknScribe

Pairing: Lucius/Severus & Severus/Lily & Lily/James

Summery: When hearts are young, they rule the mind. Severus is under the ice…can Lucius reach him in time?

+Start+

Lucius shouted back before turning back to the stubborn mare, as he tired to tug her forward she refused to move forward. Moving in front of her by a few feet he tried to pull her forward to no avail. The sound of something cracking caught his attention he looked at his feet at froze. It was ice. He jumped back to where the mare was standing wisely enough on the ground, he spun to warn Severus who was half way across the deadly ground, but as soon as he opened his mouth he heard an awful sound. The sound of cracking, but in a much louder way, a shout and then the sound of splashing water…

The next moments passed far to swiftly, the whole lake seemed to come part jagged bits of ice jutting up left and right. His mare spooked and the pulled the reins from Lucius' hands racing off in the opposite direction. Lucius could careless, all he managed to do was race along the side of the now obvious water trying to spot Severus somewhere in the frigid and deadly water.

"Severus!"

The response was deafly loud as it echoed by in a shrill silence. Those keen crystal blue eyes tried desperately to spot the dark haired young man amongst the ice. He paused hoping that if he stopped shouting Severus might answer back. One second passed then another until a full thirty seconds had passed and that damned silence was the only sound to touch his ears.

Out of the silence came a struggling gasp and the sound of something floundering in water. Lucius' eyes fell on a small black dot almost midway across the water. Severus. For a half second his heart rejoiced and he managed to remember why breathing was an important function to the human body. Once the half second passed Severus' disappeared under the ice once more.

Lucius couldn't just stand on the bank and watch his best friend die. He slowly began to inch across the ice after about three feet he moved to his belly and began to slide. The eyes cracked against his weight but he couldn't just leave him out there. The sound of whining caused him to glance back at the bank. The hounds weighing a lot less than a horse had made it safely to the other side and now paced and whined for their master now once more out of sight.

The ice at his feet gave always and he scurried forward now wet from the knees down but still safely perched atop the unsteady ice. It seemed like hours by the time be reached the last path of stable ice closest to where he had last seen Severus.

He couldn't see him, He struck the ice below his hand.

"Damnit. SEVERUS?"

The ice below him rocked hard to the right, at first he thought it was just from where he had struck it until it happened again. Looking down he saw to his horror, Severus' face pale and blue. For a horrid second he thought he was dead until the face blinked and raised a hand once more to strike the ice he lay atop.

Lucius just about had a heart attack before moving to the next somewhat stable peace of ice and with effort reaching into the frigid water grasping in the water trying to catch a hold of Severus. A desperate effort of fingers trying to close on his hand failed and he saw to his horror Severus had begun to sink. Three more attempts to grab him and his fingers closed on nothing. Severus' eyes had closed and his head had tilted back, looking blank and cold…dead. One last lunge and Lucius fingers found Severus' hair with a death grip. He wrenched him from the water pulling more than one strand of Severus' hair from his head -- oh well, he'd say he was sorry later.

When Severus finally broke the surface of the frigid water there was no reaction, he wasn't breathing. ..

+END+

Don'tcha Love me and my cliff hangers?

Be nice to moony.

Please read and review.


	3. Icy Victor?

Title: Love, Loyalty, and Loss

Ch.Title: Life?

Rating: T

Pen Name: LyknScribe

Pairing: Lucius/Severus & Severus/Lily & Lily/James

Summery: When hearts are young, they rule the mind. Severus' is out of the ice, but he isn't breathing. Lucius has no wand and no method of reviving a dead man

+Start+

…When Severus finally broke the surface of the frigid water there was no reaction, he wasn't breathing. ..

Lucius crawled backwards dragging him by his hair until he could wind his arm around his chest and pull him further onto the ice. The body was limp and cold in his arms and the ice was to weak for him to do anymore than to drag him back to the shore. Lucius felt snow and only snow at the toes of his riding boots, it was all the assurance he needed. He dug his feet into the shore line and stood, dragging Severus with him. Once to his feet he collapsed back cradling Severus in his arms.

Severus' normally pale features were blue and his eyes were closed and un responsive. Lucius didn't know what to do, he couldn't think. His wand was on his saddle which was on the horse and God knows where that dumb creature was. He knew a charm to clear the lungs from water, he knew a spell to make someone breathe, but with out his wand he was helpless.

Lucius shook the limp body strewn across his lap, but to no avail. He closed his eyes against the tears and the panic he felt, but neither would remain hidden. His tears gushed forward with his despret plea.

"SEVERUS PLEASE! Severus don't! Damn it Severus….I need you."

Where was the proud prince of Slythern? The Lucius Octaivain Malfoy, which ruled the Slytherin Common room with an iron fist? Gone. Draining away like the life of the one his true strength came from. Lucius' tears collected in small ice crystals on his face as all manner of constraint left him. He struck his fist in desperate frustration down on Severus' chest. Amongst his tears and frantic mumblings he heard the sound of a gurgle. Water. He looked at Severus and the small line of water leavening his mouth.

Lucius franticly replayed those last moments in his head, what had he done to make water leave Severus' lungs. Like a candle when met with a match it clicked. He had struck his chest. He closed his fist and struck Severus' chest again. A little more water and that same gurgling sound. He needed more force. Shifting his weight so that Severus was turned on his side, Lucius entwined his own fingers and struck his chest sharply right on the breast bone.

Severus' whole body lurched forward and water bubbled out of his mouth melting the snow it pooled on. This was followed by a series of hacking coughs before Severus bent his body and took in one long desperate breath. Lucius gathered him into his arms as long fingers rubbed his back.

"Easy…just breathe. Oh thank Merlin! I thought I'd lost you…"

The tears were still there and this time he felt no shame in letting them fall. Severus made no reply as he kept gulping in air. He reached his cold hand over and gripped Lucius' warm hand and in that simple gesture, Severus said it all.

+END+

Hey! No Cliff hangers! Go moony!

Just wait the next one will be WORSE…

Mawahahahaw

:-D

Be nice to moony.

Please read and review.

**Kisses and Cuddles!**


End file.
